ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Exile
Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate = 2.1 |hp = 2E+24 |power = 2E+22 |toughness = 2E+22 |hp_regen = 2E+21 |guaranteed = Random MacGuffin Fragment |random =Hat of Greed lvl 4 Blue Eyes White Chestplate lvl 4 Trap Pants lvl 4 All the other Titans' Missing Shoes lvl 4 The Disk of Dueling lvl 4 The Joker lvl 4 Antlers of the Exile lvl 4 Ascended x4 Pendant lvl 50 King Looty lvl 50 |rare=Blue Eyes Ultimate Chestplate lvl 0 |form2=Normal/V2 |autokill2 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate2 = 2 |hp2 = 2E+25 |power2 = 4E+23 |toughness2 = 4E+23 |hp_regen2 = 2E+22 |random2 = The Credit Card lvl 4 Tentacle of the Exile lvl 4 |form3=Hard/V3 |autokill3 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate3 = 1.9 |hp3 = 4.0E+26 |power3 = 8E+24 |toughness3 = 8E+24 |hp_regen3 = 4.0E+23 |random3 = The Skip Card lvl 4 Antennae of the Exile lvl 4 |form4=Brutal/V4 |autokill4 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate4 = 1.8 |hp4 = 1.5E+28 |power4 = 1.5E+26 |toughness4 = 1.5E+26 |hp_regen4 = 1.5E+25 |random4 = The Black Lotus lvl 4 Buster of the Exile lvl 4 }} ' The Exile' is the 9th Titan, unlocked by defeating boss 190 in evil mode and following Secrets and Spoilers: The Exile. Fighting Recommended stats to defeat titan: Titan skills: The Exile uses skills with increased frequency at higher versions. V1 will use one every 10th attack, V2 every 9th, V3 every 8th, and V4 every 7th. All versions begin on the 3rd attack, and the skill section is random. * Buster Arm blast - Charges for 1 attack, with the next attack doing 6x damage. * Gores with antlers (V2+) - Reverses your health regen, so you take damage over time instead of healing. Bonus regen from Hyper Regen and Idle Attack are canceled out. * Mind control (V3+) - A 2 second paralyze. If Block is active when the paralyze starts, the block timer will be extended by the full paralyze duration. * Life drain (V4) - attacks for 2x damage and heals itself 10% Loot * All Modes ** Hat of Greed lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Blue Eyes White Chestplate lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Trap Pants lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** All the other Titans' Missing Shoes lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** The Disk of Dueling lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** The Joker lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Antlers of the Exile lvl 4 (0.002% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Ascended x4 Pendant lvl 50 (0.0015% base chance, up to 25% max) ** King Looty lvl 50 (0.0015% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Random MacGuffin Fragment ** Sack of the Exile lvl 100 (if Exile (set) complete, 2% flat chance) ** Face of the Exile lvl 100 (if Exile (set) complete, 25% flat chance) ** Blue Eyes Ultimate Chestplate lvl 0No Rebirth Challenge reward bonus level does not apply (0.0001% base chance, up to 25%, secret unlock) * Normal+ ** The Credit Card lvl 4 (0.001% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Tentacle of the Exile lvl 4 (0.001% base chance, up to 25% max) * Hard+ ** The Skip Card lvl 4 (0.0006% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Antennae of the Exile lvl 4 (0.0006% base chance, up to 25% max) * Brutal ** The Black Lotus lvl 4 (0.0004% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Buster of the Exile lvl 4 (0.0004% base chance, up to 25% max) Trivia The Exile is a parody of Exodia from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. In the Yu-Gi-Oh game, having Exodia's head and four limbs in one hand allows a player to win a duel. Most, though not all Exile-related items parody Yu-Gi-Oh cards or cards in general: * Yu-Gi-Oh specific ** Hat of Greed -> Pot of Greed ** Trap Pants -> Trap cards ** Blue Eyes White Chestplate -> Blue Eyes White Dragon ** The Disk of Dueling -> Duel Disk ** Blue Eyes Ultimate Chestplate -> Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon *'Other' ** The Skip Card -> Skip card from UNO ** The Black Lotus -> Black Lotus from Magic: The Gathering ** Buster of the Exile -> Mega Buster from Mega Man Notes Category:Adventure Zone Category:Titan